


NEXT DOOR (MoonSun)

by TheGayTor



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Family, Gay Pride, LGBTQ Character, No Lesbians Die, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGayTor/pseuds/TheGayTor





	1. Chapter 1

**NEXT DOOR**

© 2019 by TheGayTor. All rights reserved.

**Tagline**

"We'll stay quiet if it helps you sleep." – Ed Sheeran

**Disclaimer**

This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents are the product of the author's imagination or are used fictitiously and are not to be construed as real. Any resemblance to actual persons living or dead, business establishments, events or locales is entirely coincidental. No part of this book may be used or reproduced in any form without written permission, except in the case of brief quotations in evaluation.

**Summary**

Ah-Reum and her two mothers are moving into an unfamiliar neighbourhood. They live next door to three girls. This is a story of their daily lives.


	2. Part 1

Moon Byul-Yi's POV

"We're almost there," I told my wide awake daughter, Ah-Reum, as I glanced at my wife through the driving mirror. She was fast asleep with her headphone on. "Many houses," Ah-Reum softly mumbles as she studies the street. She was excitedly kicking her little feet in her baby seat. She straight up did not sleep a wink.

"It's red, Ah-Reum, what do we do?" I asked her as soon as I saw a traffic light. I deliberately slowed down the car as I waited for her dubious answer. "I know, momma, we stop," she answered me. My baby was definitely a genius. She eagerly clapped her hands when I stopped the car. I took a sip of my coffee.

"Watah, momma, watah," Ah-Reum demanded repeatedly all of a sudden. Her broken English was awfully cute, all the more in British accent. She handed me her sippy cup. I poked a straw into a juice box and I took it out before I curtly poured its filling into the empty sippy cup to the brim. "It's not red, momma, we go?"

I quickly looked up and I saw the green light. "Shit," I cursed under my breath. I gave her her sippy cup before I hurriedly released the handbrake. Ah-Reum gasped at my curse. She deliberately cupped her mouth in her hands. "Mommy," she threatened me. I rolled my eyes at her. _This little devil_. She was indeed ours.

"Mommy is sleeping, bunny," I reminded her. I gave the pet name to her the day I first felt her first two teeth. Ah-Reum was crying her eyes out. Yong-Sun was busy pumping her breasts. I had to sacrifice my finger because I could not find her binky. She did not suck it. She bit it terribly hard. I simply cried along with her.

"What is it, bunny?" Yong-Sun sleepily asked her. She used the pet name too. It kind of grew on us. I glared daggers at Ah-Reum. She gave me a crooked smile. "Hey, Yong," I greeted my wife. She squeezed my shoulders. I loved her massage. I badly needed it. "Bunny wants Mac Doughnut, please?" Ah-Reum begged us.

Kim Yong-Sun's POV

"Oh?" I stared at my wife as she swerved the car. We were currently heading straight to a McDonald's drive-through branch. Ah-Reum was happily giggling while Byul-Yi was busy ordering. She bought two cups of sundae, our favourite, for me and our daughter. "She had enough sugar, babe." I finally came to my senses.

We always kept a strict watch on Ah-Reum's diet because we had a hard time putting her to sleep. I was absolutely not looking forward to stay up with her all night. Besides, it also affected my sexy times with my wife. "She's still growing up," Byul-Yi tentatively argued as she carefully made a turn at the drive-through.

_This shit is not funny_. I contemplated thoroughly in my head. "If she's not down before ten," I warned my oblivious wife and I stopped in the middle. I almost had a heart attack at the sight of our daughter. She was a complete mess. Her cup was upside down. I quickly took off her shirt. "You're so not getting some tonight."

"Sugar high or not, Yong, she still beats curfews," Byul-Yi booed me. I ignored her as I wiped Ah-Reum. The sundae was puddling beneath her. "Get some, mommy?" she asked me. _Oh, God_. She dipped her palms into the puddle and she rubbed it all over her body. I gave my wife a glare. "You taught her those words."

_This smart ass_. I was about to pinch her when she leaned against the car door. "I'm driving," she suddenly spat as she warily observed me through the driving mirror. I clenched my fists, instead, with a slight pout. She playfully smirked at me. I hated her playful smirk. "Make it twelve?" I shook my head at her question.


End file.
